CANON LOVE STORY
by LisWoo
Summary: Una historia es publicada, Sakuno, siente que es como un regalo del cielo que la ayudara para hacer lo correcto y conseguir la atención de Ryoma, pero ¿Se enterara ella que esa historia no esta tan alejada a su realidad? Además ¿Cual será el final?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Vuelvo después de muuuccho tiempo, sé que es poco pero espero que les guste!

**CANON LOVE STORY - CANON Nº1 - Un amor imposible.**

_Arrugué una hoja más y la lanzó al piso con rabia, creo que esa fue la número 305 de hoy y aún no logro ninguna buena historia para mi nueva novela. Mi nombre es Hikari y soy escritor de novelas románticas, en este momento estoy pasando por un momento de sequía desesperante, faltan pocos días para entregar el boceto de mi próximo ejemplar, pero no tengo nada, no sé qué me pasa. De pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abre y deja ver a mi esposa, Ren, con mi pequeña niña de 3 meses en sus brazos._

-¿Novedades?-pregunto.

-Nada...-le dije golpeándome la frente contra la mesa.

-Es la hora-dijo seria-tienes que salir.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a salir! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

-Si quieres tener dinero para fin de mes, tienes que hacerlo, esto no está funcionando, ya hiciste todo lo posible:

1. Tomaste una ducha con esencia de rosas y jazmín.

2. Te comiste toda la torta de chocolate.

3. Corriste por el jardín en calzoncillos por una hora.

4. Viste la saga de Crepúsculo tres veces.

5. Leíste todas las novelas de Nicholas Sparks.

6. Has dormido en la cuna de nuestra bebe desde el lunes

¡Quieres volverme loca! ¡Sal y encuentra algo que te inspire!_ - Fue lo último que dijo, antes de dejarme en la calle sin tener tiempo para cambiarme el hakama, ni de cortarme el cabello ondulado y castaño, que ya estaba por llegarme a los hombros, ni de afeitarme el poco de barba que me había crecido y que ahora me daba comezón._

_Ni modo... aunque odie tener que pedir ayuda a las personas del mundo exterior para conseguir inspiración, lo tengo que hacer, sino Ren va a dejarme afuera por siempre._

_Demonios, lo peor de todo es que no sé por dónde empezar..._

_Mientras caminaba por una calle cualquiera, escuche las voces de unos chicos gritando, como animando a alguien..._

¡Príncipe Ryoma ganarás, a todos derrotaras, principe Ryoma ganaras, a todos derrotaras!

_Había una chica que gritaba más que nadie. Por alguna razón sentí curiosidad y me acerqué. Había una cancha de tenis debajo de unas gradas, había un grupo en un lado, entre ellos estaba la chica que gritaba demasiado, y a su lado había otra que apenas se movía, parecía estar avergonzada de su amiga o de algo._

_Me senté a observar, había un chico, volví a mirar al grupo que parecía animarlo y calcule la cantidad de chicas animándolo, tenía sentido, el suertudo era bastante bien parecido. Además parecía estar jugando bien, de hecho, estaba dándole una paliza al contrincante, del cual pude distinguir a alguien que debía ser su amigo en el otro extremo de las gradas, mirándolo con pena._

_Seguí mirando con aburrimiento el transcurso del partido, vi como el tal Ryoma se despedía del contrincante, quien se fue cojeando y maldiciendo._

-¡Eres increíble Ryoma-kun!-grito la chica de coletas.

_Solo vi como este trataba de evitarla caminando en dirección contraria._

-Fe-feli-ci-citaciones Ry-yoma-kun-dijo otra chica, de trenzas, la avergonzada.

_Ni siquiera se giro a mirarla._

_De pronto una punzada en el corazón hizo que sintiera pena por ella, vi algo de decepción en sus ojos y me encorve para ver más de cerca._

-¡Vamos a celebrar al restaurante de Kawamura!-dijo un chico más alto que él, de cabello negro y puntiagudo, que se colgó de su cuello, haciendo que el pequeño príncipe pusiera mala cara.

-No tengo hambre...-dijo.

-¡Claro que si tienes!-le dijo revolviéndole el cabello con el muño.

_Todos se fueron retirando de apoco, algunas chicas del club de fans estaban hablando con la gritona de coletas, mientras que la chica avergonzada de trenzas estaba parada mirando el piso, como perdida en sus pensamientos._

-Oh... esta tan claro...-murmure-Es un amor imposible...

_De pronto algo se despertó en mi en ese momento, algo se encendió en mi interior, algo que pasa muy pocas veces y entonces me ilumine y corrí de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegué Ren estaba cantándole una canción de cuna a Sakura, pero la desperté con el estruendo, no tuve tiempo para disculparme ¡Lo tenía! ¡Lo tenía! Estaba seguro, escribí como loco en las hojas que tenía en el escritorio, partí la mina del lápiz ciento de veces y me faltaron hojas._

_Con toda la adrenalina, vote las hojas, que quedaron esparcidas por el cuarto._

-¿Ya lo tienes?-pregunto Ren desde la puerta.

-Lo tengo-dije mientras recogía las hojas.

_Ella se agacho para ayudarme, hasta que se detuvo a leer una de ellas._

-¿Canon love story?-pregunto.

-Es el título de la novela, lo tengo todo listo-le sonreí.

-¿Tendremos dinero para fin de mes?-me preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

-Así es-dije abrazándola.

-¿Sakura va a tener pañales nuevos?

-Sí, si...-asentí.

-Entonces sigue trabajando-dijo votándome lejos y saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero que cariñosa eres Ren...-dije-¡Igual te amo!

Para el día siguiente tenía la historia terminada, llamé al editor y le envié el boceto, por fin tuve un fin de semana tranquilo y feliz, estaba satisfecho con el final y estaba seguro de que sería un éxito, eso pensé...

...

Sakuno caminaba con pasos lentos entre las tiendas, iba a reunirse con Tomoka para ir de compras cuando algo le llamó la atención del escaparate de una librería.

-¿Canon Love Story?-leyó en la portada, también había el dibujo de un corazón partido en dos.

Entró como hipnotizada por el extraño libro, preguntó por él a la encargada y cuando se lo trajo para verlo más de cerca leyó en el reverso:

_Ella. Una chica tímida. Él. Un chico engreído. Ella está enamorada de él, pero él no sabe de su existencia. ¿Podrá alguna vez ocurrir algo entre ellos? ¿El amor puede florecer en el desierto de la indiferencia? Una intensa, divertida y real historia de los amores de los adolescentes en la actualidad._

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que leía, las manos le temblaron de los nervios ¿Podía ser que esto estuviera pasando de verdad? Miro a su alrededor por si había alguna cámara indiscreta. La noche anterior a esa había pensado seriamente en sus sentimientos hacia el Ryoma, no sabía qué hacer ni estaba segura si debía seguir sintiendo todo lo que sentía por él. Pero de pronto le caía un manual del cielo, no dudo tres veces antes de comprarlo y salir de inmediato a leerlo en la banca más cercana, llamó a Tomoka y le dijo que cancelaran la junta, que había surgido algo importante.

Como no era muy temprano, termino el tercer capítulo antes de que oscureciera, corrió de vuelta a casa y dejó la novela debajo de la almohada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había leído, era increíble la similitud de esa historia con lo que le ocurría, aunque los nombres eran diferentes y él no era más que un chico popular que era bueno en los deportes, seguía siendo tenebroso el parecido con su realidad.

Pero lo que más la dejo alterada fue el final del capítulo tres... La carta.

Ai había llegado a sus límites del dolor ante la indiferencia de Hotaru, así que le escribió una carta declarándose, pero todo quedo en el momento en que se la entregaba, entonces tuvo una duda, algo que no la dejo continuar y no fue que estuviera anocheciendo.

Tomo papel y lápiz y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir, no sabía cómo empezar ni estaba segura si debería hacerlo, pero algo extraño estaba pasando y si no era una señal de _kamisama_ entonces nunca lo habría hecho, y si no era ahora ¿Cuando?

Estaba decidida, iba a entregarle esa carta a Ryoma mañana, no iba a dudar, lo iba a hacer y por fin él sabría de sus sentimientos.

Su corazón no había dejado de latir desde la tarde en que vio ese libro, durmió abrazada a esa carta, rogando que mañana, la continuación de la historia, fuera correspondida.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CANON LOVE STORY – CANON 2 ''¿Vienes?''**

_''Querido Ryoma, no soy de las personas que acostumbra hacer bromas, así que por favor cree todo lo que escribiré en esta carta. Tengo algo que decirte, algo que no puedo guardar más dentro de mí. Tampoco soy alguien que se declararía, de hecho no pensaba hacerlo, hasta que me di cuenta que no puedo desperdiciar ningún solo segundo más de mi vida para estar contigo y decirte cuanto me gustas, cuanto te admiró y cuanto espero que sientas lo mismo… así que, si sientes aunque sea una pizca de algo por mí, ven hoy a las siete de la tarde al parque del frente del centro comercial Yukimura, te estaré esperando en la banca al lado de la máquina expendedora de jugos._

_Atte: R.S.''_

Sakuno daba golpecitos nerviosos a su pupitre con el lápiz, mientras el profesor escribía un ejercicio en la pizarra. No podía resistir la espera, mientras pensaba que en ese momento una carta suya estaba secretamente guardada entre los libros de Ryoma, la había puesto ahí mientras todos estaban en receso de clases.

-_Por favor… por favor… que no sea un error haber hecho esa carta… por favor… Ryoma…_

-Bien-dijo el profesor-¿Alguien se ofrece a hacer el ejercicio?

Nadie levanto la mano.

-¿Tal vez el señor Echizen?

Sakuno fue a su encuentro, buscándolo con la mirada, él dormía sobre la mesa despreocupadamente, mientras su compañero trataba de despertarlo con pequeños golpes en la espalda. Hasta que despertó, y curiosamente lo primero que vio fueron los ojos se ella que se apartaron de inmediato, para ocultar el sonrojo que ese par de ojos gatunos habían provocado. Él solo se encontró desorientado de que pasaba, hasta que supo que debía pararse y hacer el ejercicio, que hizo con desgana.

…

En la tarde, en medio de los entrenamientos del club de tenis, estaban los chicos y las chicas practicando en canchas separadas, mientras los titulares jugaban entre ellos, los demás practicaban saques.

-¡Más fuerte!-gritaba la entrenadora-¿Qué son esos tiros? ¡Parecen bebés!

Tomoka miró a Sakuno que estaba a su lado practicando tiros.

-Oye Saku-chan ¿Pasó algo? Sumire-sensei parece de mal humor.

Sakuno no le había puesto atención a su amiga y no contestó.

-¡Saku-chan!-gritó en su oído, haciendo que diera un brinco.

-¿Tomoka? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundida.

-Tu abuela, te pregunté si le había pasado algo.

-No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?

-Solo mírala…-las dos dirigieron su atención a la entrenadora que en ese momento estaba regañando a un grupo de novatos que no estaban haciendo los saques de la forma correcta.

-Es extraño-dijo Sakuno intrigada por la actitud de su abuela.

-¿Verdad?-preguntó su amiga, pero rápidamente cambio el tema al recordar algo-¡Ah, Saku! ¿Vienes hoy?

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?-pregunto confundida.

Tomoka puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Se te olvidó? ¿No recuerdas que el otro día me plantaste? Íbamos a ir de compras y me dijiste que había ocurrido algo urgente, que a todo esto no se todavía que era.

Sakuno trago saliva. _Rayos, hoy no puedo, voy a estar, yo voy a… _Y se puso rojo instantáneamente, confundiendo más a su amiga.

-Saku-chan… No me digas ¿Tienes algo urgente de nuevo?

-E-e-tto… si yo… v-voy a ir… voy a… yo…-no sabía que decir-_¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? Había pensado en decirle después, ayuda AYUDA…!_

-¡USTEDES DOS!-se escucho la voz de la entrenadora por toda la cancha-¡ESTE NO ES EL CLUB DEL TÈ PARA CONVERSAR!

Las dos se separaron y se concentraron es sus respectivos tiros, una quedó con la intriga de que le ocurría a la otra, y la otra, agradecida que la hubiera salvado la campana.

…..

Las clases terminaron como todos los días, Sakuno tuvo la tentación de esperar a Ryoma en la entrada para ver si había alguna señal, algo que le indicara si había leído la carta, tal vez estaba buscando a la tal R.S.

Entonces apareció él, ella inconscientemente se hizo para atrás, como ocultándose y vio como pasaba al frente suyo sin reacción alguna. Suspiro decepcionada.

_Por favor… Ryoma… No hagas que me arrepienta…_

Pensó mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a su casa.

…..

Ryoma quien caminaba de vuelta a su casa se encontró una máquina expendedora de jugos, se detuvo a comprar una, pero antes busco dentro de su bolso algunas monedas, lo abrió y rebusco entre sus libros, entonces cuando sacó su mano del interior esta no salió con monedas, sino con un sobre rosado que tenía como remitente: R.S.

Luego de sacar su jugo de la maquina, se sentó en una banca y leyó la carta. De meras a primeras no se creyó nada de lo que leyó, dio por hecho que era una broma pesada de algunos de sus _sempais_ o de su padre. Luego empezó a pensar en personas que tuvieran las siglas R.S.

No podía recordar ninguna.

…..

Sakuno se miro en el espejo de su cuarto e inclinó la cabeza un poco a la izquierda. _¿Y ahora?. _Miro su closet y sacó todo lo que había dentro y lo puso en la cama, y empezó. Dio vueltas entre vestidos, pantalones, shorts, piyamas (aunque dudó un poco sobre esa opción). Luego de quedarse con un vestido sencillo de color rosa, tomó sus zapatos de tacón bajo con un listón. Un pequeño bolso en el que le caían las llaves, algo de dinero y su celular.

Volvió al espejo e inclino su cabeza a la derecha, faltaba el cabello… estaba nerviosa y no podía olvidar ningún detalle, se encerró en el baño y llevó secador, alisador, rizador y accesorios para el cabello, agradecía haberlo citado tarde para tener algunas horas para arreglarse, esto no era tan sencillo como lo creía, de hecho pensaba que lo realmente difícil era lo que se venía después.

…..

Ryoma había llegado a su casa, había dejado sus cosas en su cuarto y había hecho los deberes, luego se había quedado jugando un partido de tenis con su padre hasta el atardecer, cuando llamó Nanako para avisarles que la cena estaba lista.

En la mesa, Ryoma lanzaba miradas a su padre. Si había sido él el de la broma, estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar con más de una de sus revistas de mujeres en bikini.

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio hoy cariño?-pregunto su madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Bien-dijo cortante.

-¿Alguna novedad? ¿Tal vez alguna una chica?-pregunto molestándolo su padre, haciendo que este le devolviera una mirada de odio.

-Ryoma es muy guapo tío-dijo Nanako-Debe tener más de una admiradora.

-¿De verdad? Ryoma… no olvides decirme cuando tengas a una chica que te guste ¿Está bien?-le dijo su madre.

Ryoma no podía sentirse más incomodo y se apresuro a terminar de comer. Entonces cuando lavaba los trastes en la cocina junto a Nanako, esta le izo un comentario que lo dejo un poco helado.

-Oye Ryoma… hablando de admiradora… hoy encontré algo en el basurero de tu cuarto cuando fui a recoger la basura…-dijo ella.

-_Rayos… debí votarlo en otra parte-_pensó.

-De verdad que te llueven las chicas ¿No?...

Ryoma no dijo nada.

-Perdón por la intromisión, pero leí lo que decía ese sobre… y creo que esa chica tiene algo…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ryoma enojado y confundido-Solo es una broma, no es nada importante.

Nanako sonrió un poco, aunque la verdad se le veía seria.

-No creas… las chicas escribimos muy diferente a los chicos, y esas no eran palabras de un chico…

_-Betsuni_… mañana tengo entrenamiento, no tengo tiempo…

-Mira…-le interrumpió Nanako señalando la ventana que mostraba la noche oscura y unas gotas que caían del cielo-… está lloviendo.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué pasa si no era una broma…?

Ryoma la miro con el ceño fruncido ¿De verdad tenía que ir?

….

Sakuno estaba sentada en el mismo banco en cual se había sentado Ryoma esa tarde para leer la carta que ella misma le había escrito, al lado de la misma máquina expendedora de jugos. Con la mirada tapada por el flequillo de su cabello que hace unas horas atrás era una hermosa cabellera ondulada tomada de una cola de caballo, pero que ahora era una simple cabellera rojiza lisa y la cola de caballo ya no estaba, ya que la lluvia la había deshecho.

No sabía bien cuando había empezado a llorar o si siquiera estaba llorando, ya que cuando sintió esa punzada en el corazón, esa que significa que este se está rompiendo en miles de pedazos, el cielo ya estaba botando gotas desesperadas de lluvia. Entonces no supo si era ella la que lloraba, o era el cielo que lloraba por ella.

El punto que era que ya estaba quebrada, en miles y millones de pedazos, estaba cansada de esperar y sintió el peso de su cabeza, entonces se recostó en la banca y cerró los ojos…

_... antes de salir, tuve el impulso de leer la continuación de la historia, no quise leer más de un capitulo, entonces, mientras leía sobre la carta que había escrito Ai, mientras leía sobre su primera cita… mientras los imaginaba rozando sus manos, me di cuenta que, siempre imaginé esas escenas conmigo y con Ryoma en vez de los personajes… y ahora vuelvo a darme cuenta de algo más… y es que todo siempre fue una fantasía… el creer que Ryoma vendría o que siquiera leyera mi carta… solo fue un invento mío…_

….

Ryoma corría bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas ya que Nanako lo había hecho ir sin uno, de castigo por haber hecho algo tan estúpido como confundir la delicada y hermosa redacción de la declaración de amor de una chica, con una estúpida broma de un chico.

Entonces, cuando ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y las pocas luces del parque iluminaban el camino, Ryoma pudo ver de la máquina expendedora de jugos, corrió un poco más hasta llegar a ella y encontrarse con una misteriosa chica durmiendo bajo la lluvia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**P.D: Gracias por sus comentarios y por entrar y leer este fanfic! Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos!**

**ATTE: LIZWOO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho y también a todos por leer esta historia, perdonen por la demora pero de verdad que cuesta encontrar la forma correcta de continuar, pero no se preocupen, esta historia tiene para rato, espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos luego!**

**CANON LOVE STORY - CANON Nº 3 - ¿Esto fue real?**

Ryoma se acercó a la joven que dormía en el asiento del parque, era de noche y llovía. El cabello suelto se deslizaba hasta el piso, estaba empapada y su rostro daba señales de que tenía fiebre. No podía decir que sentía culpa, porque no creía tenerla, pensaba que si hubiera sido más clara y lo hubiese invitado sin tantos rodeos, él hubiera llegado a tiempo. O la hubiera rechazado a tiempo. Pero no había tiempo para ponerse a pensar solo, tenía que hacer algo. Estaba lejos de su casa y el hospital estaba a una cuadra. La tomó en brazos, era tan ligera como una pluma. De nuevo volvió su atención al cabello largo que casi llegaba al piso.

-_Demasiado largo…-_pensó. Algo que se le hizo muy familiar.

Sakuno dormía, pero sintió cuando la levantaron, sintió cuando la atrajeron contra el pecho de alguien y sintió como el corazón de ese alguien latía, estaba cálido y ella tenía mucho frio, se acomodo hacia esa dirección, haciendo que Ryoma la mirará sorprendido, pero no hizo caso y siguió su camino.

Ryoma llegó al hospital desparramando agua, se quedó un rato en la puerta, cuando se acercó una enfermera con cara de preocupación y le pregunto qué había pasado.

-Estaba bajo la lluvia, tiene fiebre-fue lo único que dijo Ryoma.

La enfermera lo miro como si le faltara más información que quería saber, pero no dijo nada sobre eso, en cambio le pidió que la bajara, ella se la llevaría para secarla y cambiarle la ropa mojada por una bata. También le entrego una bata para él por mientras que se secaba la suya. Le indico el baño para que se cambiara.

Salió del baño con la bata de enfermo y suspiró frustrado mientras caminaba por los pasillos en búsqueda de un teléfono.

…

_-¡Qué te dije!-se escucho la voz de Nanako desde el otro lado._

-Cállate-dijo enojado desde el teléfono cerca de informaciones.

_-¿Así que te quedaras en el hospital hasta que se despierte?_

-Hasta que se seque mi ropa.

_-¿Qué? No seas mal educado primo._

-No la conozco, no voy a ser útil de cualquier forma.

_-Vas a serlo cuando se despierte. Se dará cuenta que su cita llego._

-Voy a colgar.

_-¡Espera! Quédate a cuidarla y así cuando despierte sabrá que fuiste a su cita._

-Adiós-

-_Ryo..!-_

Colgó el auricular y gruño enojado, estaba seguro que era por eso mismo que siempre rechazaba a las chicas, siempre resultaba un gran problema y como si fuera poco, estaba el acoso de Nanako. Rogaba a _kamisama_ que ni su padre ni su madre se enteran jamás de esto, sería una tortura. Caminó en búsqueda del cuarto en que se encontraba esa chica, cuando lo encontró y entró se quedo unos minutos mirándola.

-¿_Cabello largo… R.S?-_se pregunto tratando de recordar.

Miró la mesa que estaba al lado de la camilla, donde estaba el pequeño bolso que llevaba puesto cuando la encontró. No quiso sentirse intruso pero tenía que hacerlo, sino iba a estar como idiota esperando a que despertara y no estaba dispuesto a seguir los ridículos planes de Nanako. Lo abrió y sacó todo lo que tenia, un celular, que a este paso ya debía estar defectuoso por las horas debajo de la lluvia, unas llaves… y… ¡BINGO! Una cartera donde había dinero y una identificación. Leyó detenidamente el nombre:

-_Ryuzaki Sakuno… ¿Ryuzaki? - _Miro la fotografía de al lado, era la nieta de la entrenadora, en ella tenía sus largas trenzas que tanto la identificaban. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Demonios ahora de verdad sentía culpa, y algo de miedo, era la nieta de la entrenadora al fin y al cabo, y esa vieja había estado con un ánimo de los mil demonios los últimos días ¿Qué castigo le esperaba si se enteraba que él, Ryoma Echizen, había dejado plantada y con un serio cuadro de fiebre a su nieta?

-_Demonios…_ -se dijo a sí mismo.

Suspiro derrotado, estaba frito de cualquier forma, de todas las personas ¿No podía haber sido una chica normal, un poco menos torpe, sin familia que posiblemente lo asesinaría si la dejaba o alguien que por lo menos no tartamudeara cada vez que le decía algo? La miró y la recontra-miró por minutos, tuvo por un momento un sentimiento de culpa, esa chica no era tan molesta como las otras, tenía que aceptarlo. Además a veces le traía comida para el almuerzo y era deliciosa. ¿Iba a tener que pagárselo de alguna forma?

Después de unos minutos mirando sin explicación el rostro afiebrado de Sakuno, salió a hablar con la enfermera, le dio los datos que faltaban y el número de la entrenadora. Luego se fue después de cambiarse la ropa.

Sakuno despertó al día siguiente, estaba a su lado Tomoka quien la miraba con preocupación.

-¡SAKU-CHAN DESPERTASTE!-grito abalanzándosele y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sakuno se estaba ahogando y alcanzó a decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas – Es-est-ta b-bien Tomo-chan…. Me a-ahorcas…-

-¡Lo siento! Pero dime ¿¡Que pasó!? ¿Qué haces en el hospital y con un cuadro de fiebre?

-Y-yo… ¿Cómo llegue a aquí?-preguntó confundida.

-Un chico te trajo, según la enfermera él había dicho que estabas debajo de la lluvia, la entrenadora fue a buscar ropa para que te cambiaras, volverá pronto, pero dime ¿Qué pasó Saku-chan?

-¿Un chico?-preguntó para sí misma-_¿Podría ser? No… imposible-_pensó con un aura depresiva_._

-¿Qué ocurre Saku? Hay algo que no me estas contando-dijo intrigada su amiga.

-Yo… quería decírtelo después… pero s-supongo que ya es hora…

-¿Qué es?

Sakuno trato de mirar a su amiga pero la vergüenza no le daba las fuerzas.

-Hi-hice u-una car-ta p-para R-Ryoma-Kun…-dijo sonrojándose.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!?-reacciono sorprendida su amiga.

-Y-yo… l-le pedí q-que nos reuniéramos a-ayer… p-pero no llegó…-terminó suspirando profundamente.

Su amiga hizo lo mismo para luego inflar sus cachetes en señal de enojo-¡ESE RYOMA, PUEDE SER MUY PRINCIPE PERO A VECES SE PASA! ¡YA VERÀS SAKU-CHAN LO QUE LE HARÈ!

-N-no… yo… estoy bien… creo que entiendo todo ahora…

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-Que nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros…-

-Saku-chan…-suspiro su amiga mientras las dos se sumían en un silencio.

Luego de volver a casa, Sakuno y Tomoka se juntaron todas las tardes a hacer los deberes y conversar, ver películas y series, ya que Sakuno estaba castigada por un mes y no podía salir a ningún lado que no fuera la escuela. Sakuno le contó sobre el libro que estaba leyendo: CANON LOVE STORY y Tomoka tampoco pudo creer el gran parecido que tenían los personajes a Sakuno y a Ryoma.

-Aún no lo termino… creo que es de esos libros que no quieres llegar muy rápido al final…

-¿Por qué? Se ve muy interesante y además que los personajes sean tan iguales a ti y a ese idiota ¿No te da curiosidad?

-Sí, pero más me da miedo saber cómo va a terminar, tal vez de verdad sea un amor imposible…

Esa tarde, después de que Tomoka se fuera, Sakuno retomo su lectura, no había tenido ganas de leer ese libro después de lo que había pasado con Ryoma y la carta, estaba dudando si debía confiar en un libro.

_(Extracto del libro: _

_''Ai estaba harta de ser ella la que siempre invitaba, estaba cansada, él no estaba realmente interesado en ella, eran solo citas vacías, tomadas de mano sin sentido y miradas perdidas… nada que decir de las conversaciones que empezaban y terminaban con frases cortantes, esto realmente no estaba resultando… no parecía que de verdad estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro… Así que levanto el auricular de un teléfono público y llamo a su teléfono._

_-¿Hola?-preguntó él._

_-Eh… hola…-respondió con pesar._

_-¿Ai? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupado ahora…_

_-No es mucho, no cortes._

_-Bien ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Voy-se detuvo en seco, tenía que decir esto con decisión sino no tenía sentido-Voy a terminar contigo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eso, no tengo la seguridad de que esto sea realmente un noviazgo, tiene solo el nombre y la verdad estoy cansada… cansada de ser la única que ama… quiero que esto quede hasta aquí._

_-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Lo siento mucho-dijo y luego corto._

_Ai corrió hacia su casa y al llegar a su cuarto se tapo con una manta en un rincón de su cuarto, como cuando era niña y se escondía de los retos de su madre, ya no quería que nadie la viera por un rato, ni le hablara ni nada. Entonces cuando menos se los espero, cuando un par de gotas se asomaron por sus ojos, el timbre de la puerta llamó.)_

Como en ese momento, Sakuno saltó de su cama donde se encontraba leyendo, no podía ser real, el timbre había llamado y no sabía qué hacer, se quedó paralizada por unos minutos.

Ryoma en cambio estaba en frente de su puerta, pensando que tal vez estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida, al ir allí y llamar a la puerta de una chica, se suponía que él no hacia eso. Pero ya estaba actuando bastante extraño desde el día en que la encontró en el parque, había estado vagando por las calles cercanas a su casa, sin razón alguna su cuerpo parecía dirigirse a esa dirección, estaba seguro que se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo allí, pero sabía que le debía algo y tenía que pagárselo de alguna manera.

_-¿Por qué demora tanto?-_se pregunto y tocó de nuevo el timbre_._

Sakuno volvió a saltar del susto, sus manos temblaban, era como una película de terror, con la diferencia que el teléfono era un timbre y que _Sadako_ podía ser posiblemente el Príncipe Ryoma. Con lentitud dejó el libro en la cama, se puso las pantuflas de perrito y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con paso de tortuga, bajó las escaleras y cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta se le paso por la cabeza que en el caso de que no fuera Ryoma, nadie había avisado que vendría así que… _¿Y si era un ladrón?_ Con miedo tomo una de las raquetas de tenis que tenía y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba él, con la cara mezclada en frustración y algo de confusión.

-_¿Qué rayos hace con una raqueta en la mano? ¿Quiere jugar tenis?_

Ella en cambio lo miraba con miedo y sorpresa, cuando asumió que frente a ella estaba realmente Ryoma, el Príncipe Ryoma sus piernas tuvieron un movimiento sísmico de 7.6 grados Richter. Pero pudo mantenerse en pie, algo que le hiso gracia a él pero logro mantener su compostura.

-Hola Ryuzaki-saludo fríamente.

-Ry-ry-ry-yoma-kun-dijo sonrojada.

_-Demonios, el tartamudeo_- pensaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Q-qué ha-haces aquí?-pregunto mientras moría por dentro.

-Seré breve-dijo como si nada-Mañana a las cinco en el mismo lugar de la carta.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, Sakuno no entendía nada, estaba como piedra en la puerta y la raqueta la sostenía como si fuera un peluche contra su pecho. Muchas cosas se le cruzaban por la mente en ese momento, la extraña coincidencia con el libro, algo demoniaco según ella, la carta… ¡La carta! ¡La había leído! Pero ¿Por qué no había ido a la cita? ¿O sí? Recordó las palabras de su amiga… _un chico te trajo al hospital… _¿Era él? No estaba segura ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quería salir con ella ahora? No entendía nada, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estornudo. Aún no estaba totalmente sana. Su corazón latía a mil y ahora no solo eran sus piernas, era todo su cuerpo el que sentía un sismo de grado 7.6. Fue cuando se pregunto para estar segura de que esto estaba pasando de verdad:

-¿Eso… fue… real…?

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Gracias por su reviews los leo todos con mucha alegria de saber que les gusta lo que estan leyendo, se que aun me falta mejor mucho pa****ra ser buena en esto, pero espero que les guste lo que puedo hacer a hasta ahora, disculpen la demora, los estudios se han puesto molestosamente difisiles y no dejan tiempo para nada, en fin, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que no dejen de comentar sus opiniones desuès de leer, les mando muchos saludos! Atte: LizWoo 3.**

* * *

**Canon Love Story – Canon 4 – Una cita fallida.**

_Por suerte era un día despejado_, se dijo a sí misma. Cerró la puerta de su casa y caminó en dirección al lugar acordado. Como aún estaba castigada, tuvo que pedirle a Tomoka que se quedara haciendo guardia en su casa y que la llamara lo más rápido posible cuando su abuela llegara.

A diferencia de la otra vez, no tuvo rodeos en arreglarse, al fin de cuentas estaba siguiendo lo aprendido en el libro. (Reglas para tener una cita exitosa con un chico indiferente a ti: Clave nº1 Se tu misma) Así que tomó el vestido que había usado aquella ocasión que se juntaron a arreglar sus raquetas, hace un tiempo atrás. No se soltó sus trenzas, al fin de cuenta eran parte de su personalidad. El libro había dicho que si él chico indiferente te prestaba atención por lo que eras de verdad, habría una verdadera oportunidad de tener algo, si fingía ser otra persona, no tenía sentido ya que algún día ese supuesto interés desaparecería.

Tenía miedo. No podía negarlo, después de todo había sido él el que la había invitado y no podía dudar que faltaría al encuentro. Ryoma era frio, irónico, insensible y mil cosas más, pero no era desleal a sus promesas.

Iba a estar ahí, con ella, _solos_, en una cita. Se sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo.

Se aferró fuerte a su bolso que le colgaba cruzado del hombro cuando lo vio apoyado en la máquina expendedora, con su gorra tapándole los ojos, con una pollera gris y unos pantalones negros.

-E-tto…-trato de saludar.

Ryoma asomó sus ojos y vio a la nieta de la entrenadora parada a unos metros de él.

-Ho-ola Ry-Ryoma-kun-saludo.

-Ten-dijo lanzándole un jugo en lata que alcanzó a tomar a penas. Luego él se puso a caminar y ella no pudo más que seguirlo con pasos torpes y confundidos.

Los primeros minutos de su cita fue en silencio, caminando por el parque, ella tomando su jugo con las dos manos, escondiendo su rostro porque aun se sentía avergonzada de estar con él en una cita, en cambio él iba muy relajado con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra tomando la lata de Ponta.

Cuando ya no le quedaba jugo en su embase, Sakuno empezó a desesperarse, asomo sus ojos y miro a Ryoma que parecía haber terminado también.

-E-etto Ryoma-kun-

-¿Mmm?-pregunto sin mirarla.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Él se detuvo en seco, Sakuno entro en pánico de un momento a otro, entonces él la miro y le dijo que pensaba que ella sabia donde iban a ir, al fin de cuentas era ella la que había dicho en la carta que quería juntarse en el parque y pensaba que sabia a donde ir.

-Pu-pues la verdad… yo… _la verdad yo te había citado pensando en que el si venías estabas aceptando mis sentimientos por ti, pero al parecer no entendiste bien el mensaje… _

Ryoma la seguía mirando con esos ojos perspicaces y la tenía bastante nerviosa.

-_Ni modo… piensa rápido Sakuno… _Podemos ir… ¿A tomar un helado?-pregunto dudosa.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo tomando la delantera de nuevo y haciendo rogar a Sakuno por que la esperara.

Èl en cambio no sabía bien que hacía, estaba solo esperando, pero no sabía bien que esperaba, la chica se le había declarado en la carta, el realmente no sentía nada por ella, pero sentía culpa de haberla hecho esperar en la lluvia, y además había algo, algo que no entendía bien que era pero aparecía cuando estaba con ella.

Finalmente llegaron a una heladería, Ryoma fue a pedir los helados mientras Sakuno esperaba sentada.

El joven que atendía la caja registradora encendió una pequeña televisión que estaba en una esquina del techo detrás de la barra. Luego atendió a Ryoma.

-¿Qué desea?

-Un helado de chocolate con vainilla y uno de menta con frutilla por favor.

-Son 1,400 yenes.

Ryoma estaba buscando el dinero en su bolsillo cuando de pronto la televisión dio un aviso que le llamó la atención.

_(Televisiòn: Hola a todos los televidentes que están viendo la trasmisión de hoy del partido de cuartos de final de Wimbledon, trasmitiendo en vivo desde Londres, les habla Taka Yoshimura…)_

Sakuno estaba aun aferrada a su bolso cuando Ryoma llego con lo helados, iba a probar el suyo cuando se dio cuenta que Ryoma había puesto el de chocolate y no el de vainilla, que era el que había pedido.

-Ry-ryoma-kun…

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirando a la televisión, cosa que ella no noto, solo pensó que estaba siéndole indiferente como siempre.

-Es-este no es mi helado-dijo apuntando con un dedo su granizado.

-Oh… perdona-dijo algo enojado por su descuido.

Luego volvió el silencio. Sakuno estaba comiendo con mucha lentitud su helado, si seguía así la cita terminaría pronto y trataba de alargarla lo más que podía, entonces recordó lo que había leído en el libro (Reglas para tener una cita exitosa con un chico indiferente a ti: Clave nº2 Aclara tus sentimientos y se directa)

Si Ryoma aún no entendía lo que había querido decir, esta era la hora de hacerlo.

Pero antes se terminaría el helado.

_(Television: se escuchaban los golpes de las pelotas revotando de un lado a otro, un punto, Match Point para Tom Smith)_

_-Mmm… están muy parejos los dos… pero el otro, tiene la pierna adormecida… no creo que pueda..._

-Ett-to Ryoma-kun- habló Sakuno tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Mmm?-preguntó mirándola por un segundo y volviendo su vista rápido a la televisión, el tal Francois iba a tirar y si fallaba, Tom Smith ganaba el juego.

-Y-yo… cr-creo que te debo algo… digo… _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

-No me debes nada Ryusaki ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo… debí decirte algo antes, es decir, no sé si entendiste lo que dije en la carta…

-¿Qué?-Ryoma no estaba escuchando, Francois había tirado, Tom estaba acorriendo a la pelota…

-Tu… -dijo Sakuno sonrojada y mirando sus manos.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-pregunto intrigado, pero más que nada por el resultado de aquel saque.

-Tú me…-Sakuno cerró sus ojos para darse fuerza.

(Televisión: el tiro había salido de la línea - _¡Fuera!_ Tom Smith pasa a semifinales de Wimbledom)

-¡Me gustas Ryoma-kun!-dijo Sakuno con todas sus fuerzas.

Un chico que limpiaba una mesa de por ahí cerca se quedo mirando la escena.

Ryoma giro su rostro tranquilamente y apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su puño, como con aburrimiento.

-Era predecible-dijo él.

-¿Ah?-Sakuno no entendía.

-Dije que era predecible, ya sabía que pasaría.

-_¿Lo sabía? Es decir que no tenía por qué haber dicho todo esto, pero de todas formas, la forma en que lo está tomando es tan… indiferente… _Entonces ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?

-Que aún falta mucho.

Sakuno no entendía.

-La gente así no tiene futuro, si quieres que algo sea tuyo también debes saber cuándo nunca lo será y parar de insistir.

Sakuno no pudo soportar más y sus ojos navegaron en lágrimas.

-Yo…-dijo en un susurro inaudible-creo que debo irme ahora…

Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Si tal vez hubiera calentado antes del partido, eso debió haber sido ¿O fue una lesión mal cuidada?-pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al verla levantarse y marcharse mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-¿Qué..?

-Oye…-dijo el mesero que había visto todo.

-¿Mmm?-se pregunto Ryoma-_¿De dónde salió?_

-Creo que no estaba hablando del partido-fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, dejando intrigado a Ryoma, quien se quedo comiéndose su helado, mientras que Sakuno caminaba destrozada de vuelta a casa.

(Reglas para terminar una cita con el chico indiferente, Clave nº1: Si dice que no le gustas, no insistas)

Tomoka la esperaba en casa, trato de consolar a su amiga pero esta se ocultaba dentro de sí misma diciendo que estaba bien, pero ella no le creía.

-Fue muy claro esta vez Tomo-chan… no voy a intentar más….

Una hora después su amiga se fue de regreso a su hogar y la abuela regreso de la escuela. Ya era de noche y las luces de la calle estaban encendidas. Entonces la sombra de un joven con ojos gatunos paso por el frente de la casa. Como la otra vez, su cuerpo hacia el viaje inconsciente a esa casa y no sabía por qué.

…

Al día siguiente todo volvía a ser como antes, el colegio hacia que los problemas no parecieran tan importantes, Sakuno estaba concentrada en las actividades que se realizarían la próxima semana, el Gran Festival Escolar. El presidente de la clase, Horio Satoshi daba una explicación a la clase sobre esto, mientras algunos daban sus ideas sobre qué podía hacer la clase.

-¡Hagamos una heladería!-dijo una chica de al fondo.

Sakuno sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Mala idea…-susurro Tomoka.

-¡Muy buena idea Sora!-dijo Horio.

-Horio prométeme matarte cuando termine la hora-susurro de nuevo Tomoka.

-Podemos hacer que los hombres se encarguen de la preparación y que se disfracen y que las chicas sean las mecerás ¡Tendremos mucha gente!

Ryoma, que no podía dormir por el ruido que estaban haciendo todos, pensó que ni loco se pondría un disfraz.

-Podemos poner en la entrada un cartel que diga 'Ice cream with maids'-dijo Kashiro.

-¡Bien bien!, Den más ideas-decía Horio entusiasmado.

Así transcurrió la hora, mientras Sakuno se preguntaba porque todo en su vida tenía que ser tan irónicamente doloroso, Ryoma se preguntaba cuantas semanas le faltarían para irse de esa escuela, cuanto faltaba para volver a EEUU. Seguramente, pensó_, no demasiado_.

**CONTINUARA...**

_¡Oigan oigan!-llamo una chica a sus amigas en el pasillo de la escuela-El otro día encontré un libro genial ¡Deberían leerlo!_

_-¿Como se llama?-pregunto una._

_-CANON LOVE STORY._


End file.
